IMMORTAL
by Chibi sayoe
Summary: Gaara, siluman penunggu hutan bertemu dengan Naruto, budak bangsawan. Terlalu lama menjadi budak membuat fisik Naruto rentan namun keceriaannya tidak pernah berkurang membuat Gaara yang notabennya mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang menjadi sedikit tertarik oleh Naruto. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika takdir mengharuskan Naruto bertemu dengan maut?
1. Chapter 1

Holla Minna_san!

Ara ara Chibi tidak bisa berhenti mengalirkan ide-ide yang chibi dapatkan setelah ujian

Yang walaupun masih ada banyak yang belum chibi selesaikan Teehee :p

Saa…

Cekidot cuss…

* * *

Rated : T (untuk saat ini :p)

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Typo, dan segala macam kegejean lainnya

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto but this fic is mine only hohoho :p

* * *

Malam inipun, cahaya bulan menemaniku…

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir dari separuh umurku, waktu yang ku habiskan untuk menunggunya kembali. Kembali dari tidur panjangnya yang menurutku begitu menjengkelkan. Bayangkan saja, disini aku terus menunggungnya tapi dia malah enak-enakan tidur.

Ah, sebelum itu perkenalkan aku adalah Gaara. Lebih dari 300 tahun waktu yang ku habiskan untuk berada di tempat ini. Kenapa? Kalian kaget? Heran? Bingung? Kenapa aku bisa menunggu dalam waktu lama seperti itu? Bagiku 300 tahun hanya seperti tiga jam jika dibandingkan dengan semua umur yang aku miliki. Karena aku adalah siluman penunggu _Mori No Hiai_ (Hutan Kesengsaraan). Kenapa disebut begitu? Karena ditempat itu telah terjadi berbagai macam perang selama lebih dari 5 abad. Tapi sekarang tempat ini menjadi lebih baik karena 15 tahun yang lalu matahari telah mengirimkan utusannya untuk mencerahkan hari-hariku sebagai penunggu tempat ini. Seseorang yang amat bertolak belakang denganku. Dia matahari sedangkan aku kegelapan malam. Mungkin kalian tidak akan mengerti dengan kata-kataku. Sekedar untuk membunuh waktu, ada baiknya aku menceritakan semua dari awal. Ya… awal dari pertemuanku dengan orang itu.

* * *

10 Januari 19XX

Masih segar dalam ingatanku hati itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok matahari itu. Pada hari itu, tampaknya langit ingin menangis karena aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan seekor bayi rusa yang terjebak dalam semak berduri. Bukan. Bukan tidak bisa tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat untuk melakukannya. Dalam pikiranku sempat terjadi perang argumentasi antara hati nurani dan akal sehat. Mereka berdebat dengan keuntungan dari menolong hewan malang itu. Saat sedang resah, tiba-tiba…

SRRAAAKKK

"Uwah?! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat minggir!" teriak seorang pemuda yang datang dari arah belakangku.

Meski sempat kaget namun aku masih bisa mengatur emosiku.

"Kenapa kau bengong? Bukankah kau ingin menolongnya? Ayo cepat bantu aku!" diberi perintah seperti itu oleh orang yang baru pertama kali ku temui membuat amarah dalam diriku sedikit meletup

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali memerintahku!?"

"Um… sebelum itu bantu aku menolong rusa ini." Jawabnya sembari berusaha memotong semak-semak itu.

Karena jengkel, dalam sekejab mata ku hancurkan semak-semak itu. Agaknya hal ini menjadi kejutan kecil untuknya.

"Sial. Aku terbawa suasana. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" Pikirku dalam hati.

Perlahan ku lihat sosok yang tak bergeming itu. Wajah tan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Badan yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran pemuda. Serta iris mata sappire yang begitu kuat menarik perhatianku. Sementara dia masih syock, kulihat rusa kecil itu tampak kesakitan. Kuraih dalam gendonganku dan perlahan-lahan kusembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan mengalirkan sedikit energi kehidupanku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun asalkan Kristal kehidupan dalam diriku tetap bersinar. Berapapun banyak energy yang kuhabiskan tidak akan membuatku mati, itulah kenapa aku bisa berumur panjang. Setelah beberapa saat, tampak rusa itu sudah bisa berjalan dan menghilang kearah lain hutan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat pulang ke rumahmu. Berbahaya jika malam hari kau berkeliaran di hutan ini." Ujarku sembari menghilang ditengah kegelapan hutan

Nampaknya pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosokku menghilang. Sayup-sayup ku dengar teriakannya menanggilku namun tak ku hiraukan. Keesokan harinya, ditempat yang sama. Aku tengah duduk dibawah pohon rindang sembari memandang luasnya langit. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendatangiku dan terus mengekor padaku. Seberapapun aku menjauhinya tetap saja dia lengket padaku. Namun anehnya, tidak ada rasa jengkel atau risih. Justru lama kelamaan keberadaannya disisiku menjadi sesuatu yang wajar walau aku masih tetap bersikap dingin dan acuh.

15 Januari 19XX

Seperti kegiatanku pada hari-hari sebelumnya, aku tengah menikmati pemandangan langin ketika Naruto datang merusaknya (Baca:meramaikan).

"Konnichiwa." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menutupi arah pandangku

Aku lalu memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahku sembari menjawab, "Hm? Apa maumu?"

"Aku Cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau terima kasihkan padaku."

"Tapi…"

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini. Kau mengganggu pemandanganku."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku."

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Yosh, aku Naruto. Kau?"

"Hn."

"? Aku bertanya siapa namamu? Tidak mungkin kau mau dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan HN?"

Menghela nafas, "Gaara."

Tersenyum, "Ne Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh ya, apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Hn." Dalam hatiku, "Kenapa dia tidak menanyakan kejadian kemarin?"

"…" tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Hah?" mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu membuatku menoleh kearahnya

"Maksudku, kau sepertinya sering berada di dalam hutan ini. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau hutan ini adalah tempat perang. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" Mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

"Kau tahu? Bagiku hutan ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku temukan. Disini aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku pikir hanya aku yang berani masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa senang sekali. Ternyata ada orang lain yang juga suka dengan tempat ini."

"Aku berada disini bukan berarti aku menyukai tempat ini. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

Aku bangun dari posisiku, menghadap Naruto, "Bukan urusanmu, bocah."

"Eh? Bocah? Bukankah kita seumuran?"

"Hn." Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari pohon itu.

"Moo, cotto matte ne Gaara." Berlari mengejarku

Setelah mencapai jantung Hutan

"Wah, sugoi. Aku tidak tahu kalo disini ada tempat yang amat indah dan menenangkan." Ujarnya dengan wajah gembira.

Akupun tidak memnghiraukan ungkapan rasa kagumnya ketika dia mengikutiku masuk ke pusat hutan atau lebih tepat dikatakan segai rumahku. Disana terdapat danau jernih, pepohonan rindang dan beberapa hewan yang menikmati udara sejuk disekitar sana. Disebuah pohon tak jauh dari tepi danau terdapat selembar kain yang setiap ujungnya terikat pada sisi pohon, (author : mirip tempat tidur yang biasanya dipake penghuni kapal, tau kan? Kalau gak tau silahkan googling #buagh) ku rebahkan badanku berusaha meneruskan kegiatan yang terganggu tadi.

"Gaara."

"Hn."

"Apa aku boleh berenang disana."

"Hn."

"Yey! Sankyu!" segeralah ia berlari sambil melempar bajunya kesembarang tempat dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau, "Gaara, apa kau tidak ingin berenang? Airnya sejuk dan segar sekali." Teriaknya

Ku balikkan badanku kearah lain tanpa menjawabnya

"Dasar. Apa salahnya sih bicara lebih banyak padaku? Kan aku Cuma ingin berteman dengannya?" gerutunya yang terdengar olehku

Yah, mau sekecil apapun dia bersuara aku masih tetap bisa mendengar semua gerutuannya karena telingaku yang cukup bagus kalau mau tahu. Aku bisa mendengarkan semua suara dihutan ini sehingga aku bisa melindunginya dari makhluk bernama manusia. Iya dari berabad-abad yang lalu manusia adalah musuh terbesar bangsaku. Namun, entah mengapa kehadirannya disini tak bisa ku tolak.

Beberapa saat setelah ocehannya terhenti, aku melirikkan mataku melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Hm, ternyata memang lebih baik kalau dia diam." Kataku dalam hati

Terlihat dia sedang mengeringkan badannya dengan terburu-buru lalu berlari menuju ke arahku

"Jaa, Gaara. Besok aku akan datang lagi."

"Hn."

"Setidaknya jika aku bisa keluar." Gumamnya

"Hn?"

"Ah, hari sudah hampir sore. Aku pulang dulu yah. Jangan kesepian saat aku tidak ada. Hehehe…" katanya sambil terkekeh dan berlalu pergi

Walau aku merasa ada yang aneh pada gerak gerik Naruto namun aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya. Karena akan merepotkan jika aku terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan manusia. Aku yakin besok ia akan kembali datang dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

Sementara itu di desa, Naruto kembali dengan aktifitas sehari-harinya sebagai pembantu ehm… lebih tepatnya budak keluarga bangsawan di desa itu.

PRANG!

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak seorang wanita

"Maaf, Nyonya. Saya tidak sengaja."

"Apa kau buta, Hah!? Sai! Dimana kau dapat budak ceroboh seperti ini!"

"Dipasar budak. Habisnya dia terlihat menarik untuk dijadikan mainan. Kecerobohannya adalah sisi menariknya, Karin." Jawab seorang pria yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dan bacaan ditangannya

"Arrgh! Aku bisa gila kalau punya budak sepertinya. Mau berapa banyak lagi barang antik yang akan dia hancurkan."

"Sudahlah lagipula barang itu sudah jadul mengapa tidak sekalian kau beli yang terbaru."

"Eh? Jadi kau mengijinkanku membeli barang yang baru?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yey! Daisuki, Sai. Dan kau, Naruto."

"Hai'."

"Sepertinya hari ini kau harus puasa lagi."

"Ah, hai'." Tertunduk lesu

"Oh, satu lagi. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus membersihkan kebun dan kolam sebelum pagi. Aku juga ingin semua lantai di rumah ini bersih mengkilap. Mengerti?" ocehnya dengan nada memerintah

"Hai' wakarimasu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau mulai dari sekarang? Mungkin kau bisa tidur lebih cepat hahahaha…" lalu Karin pergi dengan Sai untuk berbelanja barang-barang antik yang baru

"Hahh…" menghela nafas panjang, "Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini tepat pada waktunya."

Narutopun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang dibilang tidak mungkin untuk diselesaikan dalam sehari apalagi hanya dia sendirian yang melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tampaknya pekerjaan itu memang hanya cocok untuk makhluk – makhluk sepertiku. Kalian tahu maksudku kan?

Satu demi satu pekerjaan dilakukan Naruto dengan tekun. Namun, sepertinya hasil kerja keras Naruto tidak dihargai sama sekali oleh kedua majikannya. Bagaimana tidak!? Coba kalian bayangkan, selama hampir tiga hari tanpa makan dan minum, mereka memperkerjakan Naruto. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menceritakan bagian ini, karena disini aku jadi teringat kejadian yang membuat amarahku begitu memuncak. Walau sudah lewat berates-ratus tahun yang lalu tentunya. Bagaimana bisa Narutoku diperkerjakan seperti itu?! (#BercucuranAirmata. Ehem! Gaara harap kembali ke benang merah #author. Ups gomenasai.)

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari Naruto tidak muncul, rasa penasaran tumbuh di pikiranku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bocah yang senang masuk ke dalam hutan (#bacaRumah) ku saat ini? Apa dia sudah mulai ketakutan dengan hutan ini?" gumamku sambil menikmati semilir angina dipinggir danau.

Memikirkan hal itu sedikit membuatku marah dan kecewa.

Bangkit lalu duduk, "Tunggu dulu. Marah? Kecewa? Rasanya lebih dari satu abad aku sudah tidak pernah merasakan berbagai emosi itu. Dan itu disebabkan oleh bocah kampung yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bocah itu padaku?"

Setelah menimang – nimang dan banyak berpikir, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi melihat keadaan Naruto secara diam – diam.

"Sudah lama tidak ke desa semakin ramai saja. Saa, dimana kira-kira Naruto sekarang?" Ujarku sambil celingukan kesana kemari kemudian terdiam sejenak

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Naruto tinggal." Kuhela nafas panjang nan berat sebagai wujud rasa kesal

Lalu akupun mulai mencari ke setiap sudut desa dan tak bosan juga aku bertanya kepada orang-orang desa namun jawaban yang ku peroleh tidak memuaskan.

"Ah…ti..tidak tahu."

"Maaf, saya tidak kenal. Jangan cari masalah."

"Go…gomenasai."

"Baka!"

Dan lain sebagaimanya. Selama seharian aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Hingga aku menemukan rumah besar yang kuduga sebagai tempat tinggal Naruto. Dirumah itu, aku mampu mencium aroma tubuh Naruto. Tidak mau repot akhirnya aku menyelinap melalui pepohonan yang ada di pekarangan rumah itu. Aku mengikuti jejak bau hingga aku berada didekat gudang bagian ujung belakang halaman rumah itu.

"Hemmm… Kenapa baunya makin kuat disini? Apa jangan-jangan…" segera ku intip isi ruangan itu

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan Naruto terbujur lemas dengan muka pucat, badan menggigil dan lebam – lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"NAruto! Hey! Sadarlah!" sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Naruto takut membuat lukanya semakin parah

"Ugh… Ga…Gaara…" panggilnya lemah

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah. Aku akan mengobatimu." Kata Gaara dengan Nada khawatir

"Da…daijoubu." Tersenyum kemudian pingsan

"Naruto! Ck! Kuso!"

JDUUUUAAARRR! JEBBLLLAAAARRRR! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! BRUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAGH!

Tanpa pikir panjang Aku membawa naruto ke dalam hutan. Aku sudah tidak menghiraukan gudang yang hancur atau teriakan orang–orang yang melihatnya membawa kabur Naruto. Aku melompati pepohonan dan beberapa atap rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Emosi, khawatir tercampur jadi satu. Baru kali ini setelah sekian lamanya hidup aku kembali merasakannya. Namun, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Naruto.

Aku seharusnya bisa saja langsung menyembuhkannya di gudang tadi, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin membawanya keluar dari rumah neraka yang sudah tega membuatnya sengsara seperti itu. Geram, ku gertakan gigi-gigiku. Ku pincingkan kedua mataku. Setelah memasuki hutan, ku teriakan suaraku hingga bergema. Mataku berubah menjadi keemasan. Kuku-kukuku menajam. Seakan semua itu aku lakukan untuk melepas amarah yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan. Namun itu semua segera berakhir sesaat setelah aku mendengar rintihan Naruto.

"Ga…Gaara…" tangannya menggapai udara seakan ingin meraih tanganku

"Naruto." Aku mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya

"Gom…gomen. A…ku tidak da…tang hari i…tu. Go…men sudah membuat…mu kese…pian…"

"Sssttt… Sudah jangan banyak bicara."

"Yokatta, a…aku…mas…sihh…bis..saa…me..lih…atmu… Ar..ri..gaa..too.."

"Naru…" mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto namun tidak ada respon

"Uso… Naru, hey sadarlah…" menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto namun tetap tidak ada respon

"NARUTO!"

TBC

* * *

Dekimashita yey…

#jingkrak2

Saa… review please

#bungkuk2


	2. Chapter 2

Rated : T (untuk saat ini :p)

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Typo, dan segala macam kegejean lainnya

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto but this fic is mine only hohoho :p

* * *

**Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya**

Gaara yang menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan yang amat mengenaskan segera membawanya ke dalam hutan untuk diobati. Namun seakan mengetahui tentang kondisi tubuhnya, Narutopun segera mengucap kata-kata perpisahan dengan kekuatan terakhir yang ia punya.

**Chap 2**

Aku tidak mau menyerah dengan keadaan Naruto yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan oleh manusia biasa. Setelah beberapa jam mengobati luka dan lebam Naruto, kemudian aku pergi untuk memetik tanaman obat. Sementara Naruto terbaring lemah di atas ranjang kayu yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Ugh…"

"Naru, kau sudah sadar? Minumlah ini untuk memulihkan tenagamu." Ucapku sambil membantu Naruto untuk meminum obatnya

"Gaa…ra… Gomen…" Naru mengangkat tangannya berusaha meraih wajahku

Memegang tangan Naruto erat, "Sstt… lebih baik kau istirahat lagi. Aku akan menjagamu."

Selama kurang lebih seminggu aku merawat Naruto, namun entah mengapa kondisi kesehatannya makin memburuk padahal aku telah menggunakan hampir dari setengah energi kehidupan yang ku miliki. Naruto yang menyadari kepanikan dan kekhawatiran ku mencoba untuk menenangkan dengan berkata bahwa dia membaik. Akan tetapi itu belum cukup untuk menghapus semua kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran di dalam diriku.

"Daijoubu nee, Gaara." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang masih lemah

Menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku pasti bisa."

Sedikit terkejut mendengar suara ku yang bergetar, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti semua saranku. Dia sebenarnya sudah sadar bahwa hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lama, namun melihat kegigihan dariku membuat iapun ingin sehat kembali. Setidaknya sebagai balasan atas semua kerja keras yang selama ini aku lakukan.

Hingga pada malam ke-8, Aku memutuskan untuk memberikan Kristal kehidupan yang ada di dalam tubuhku kepada Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan dari Naruto.

"Ugh… ternyata meski aku sudah menjadi pemilik Kristal ini selama berabad-abad tetap saja susah mengeluarkan batu kecil ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku harus bisa menyelamatkannya." hampir 3 jam aku mengkonsentrasikan Kristal kehidupan menjadi sebuah kalung.

Esok paginya.

"Naru."

"Hm?"

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan di hutan." Menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan batu Kristal biru

"Kirei…"

"Sini ku pakaikan."

"Arigatou, Gaara."

"Doita nee."

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Mukamu terlihat pucat dan kau banyak berkeringat." Sembari mengusap keringat di wajahku

Aku memegang tangannya yang kurus itu, "Daijoubu. Aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"Beristirahatlah, Gaara. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit karena merawatku."

"Iya."

Tanpa sedikitpun menaruh rasa curiga terhadap perubahan kesehatanku, Naruto memusatkan pikirannya untuk segera sembuh agar dia tidak merepotkanku lagi. Hari demi hari kesehatan Naruto semakin membaik namun sebaliknya dengan kesehatanku. Siluman yang sudah kehilangan kristalnya hanya tinggal menghitung waktu hingga tubuhnya akan menghilang menjadi butiran debu. Berbagai keanehan mulai ku rasakan dan hal ini juga membuat Naruto mulai curiga. Sering kali dia bertanya namun hanya ku jawab seadanya. Aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba kesehatannya menurun lagi karena mengkhawatirkanku. Biarlah hanya aku yang merasakan sakit ini. Terlalu lama hidup sendirian membuatku merasakan bahwa sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menyayangi makhluk lemah itu.

"Gaara."

"Hn."

"Beberapa hari ini kau tampak sering kelelahan. Apa tidak sebaiknya malam ini kau istirahat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sudah menjadi tugasku untuk berpatroli menjaga hutan ini. Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan padamu sebelumnya?"

"Iya, tapi…"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan berpatroli sebentar. Ittekimashu."

"Umh, itterasai." Setelah melihat aku keluar dari rumah, segera Naruto menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan mukanya, "Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa raut mukamu makin pucat? Baka."

Beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Naruto membuat aku sedikit mengerti bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Dia hanya makhluk lemah yang kesepian, sama sepertiku. Walau aku jauh lebih kuat darinya tapi yang namanya kesepian bisa membuat siapapun lemah. Dan seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan sebelumnya, aku mulai menyadari perasaan sayang pada Naruto. Mungkin Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, (Author : PD banget lu Gaara? #ditabokpasir) makanya ku putuskan untuk menceritakan tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Manusia manapun yang mendengar hal ini pasti tidak percaya, begitu pula Naruto. Awalnya dia terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum pemirsah! (Gaara OOC #plaked). Ehem… kita ulangi lagi, dia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku, Gaara."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itu, sentuhan lembut tangan yang semakin kurus itu, membuat aku yang notabennya seorang siluman tanpa emosi, menangis. Iya, siluman seperti diriku dibuat menangis haru untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupku di hutan ini.

"Doushita no? Daijoubu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipiku yang berlinang air mata

"Umh, gomen. Daijoubu." Jawabku, kuraih tangannya dan ku kecup pelan

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat malam ini, Gaara. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Walaupun kau seorang siluman, tapi kau tetap bisa kelelahan." Ungkapnya cemas

"Tapi aku ba…"

"Aku mohon. Malam ini kau temani aku di rumah."

"Demo…"

"Onegai shimasu."

"Ugh…" menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Hanya malam ini."

"Umh. Sankyu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya itu membuatku tak mampu menahan untuk tidak menciumnya

"Umh…nnnhhh…aahhhnnn…mmmnnhhh…mmph...Umh…nnnhhh…aahhhnnn…mmmnnhhh…" Naruto mengerang saat aku mencium dengan agresif.

Kujilat bibir bawahnya agar ia membukakan gerbang manis itu. Namun Naruto tetap menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Aku juga tidak kehabisan akal, kupintir kedua putingnya yang membuat Naruto berteriak. Kesempatan itu tidak ku sia-siakan, langsung ku terobos rongga hangat miliknya itu. Saat lidahku bertemu dengan lidah Naruto, lidahku segera mengajaknya menari di dalam mulut Naruto. Saat akhirnya aku berhenti menganiaya lidahnya, Naruto sudah kehabisan nafas dan wajahnya sangat merah. Aku pandangi wajahnya yang terlihat makin manis dengan semburat merah di masing-masing pipi tan itu.

"BA…KA…" umpatnya terengah-engah

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan selimut

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur saja."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Melakukan tug…"

"Dame! Kau sudah janji padaku tadi. Kenapa kau melupakannya?" Rajuk Naruto

"Ah, iya. Gomen."

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidur disini." Sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya (Author:Oi Oi Naru apa kau sadar? Gaara bisa makan kamu nanti!? .)

"Eh!"

"Kenapa kamu sekaget itu?"

"Ah, tidak. Kan biasanya aku tidur diluar bersama meraka semua. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah." Melihat raut muka Naruto yang berubah, barulah ku sadari kata-kataku tadi.

Bodohnya aku ini. Hah… terbiasa hidup sendiri terkadang bisa membuatku tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Saat ku lihat Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dan menutupinya dengan selimut, akupun mendekati ranjang itu. Aku duduk di belakang tubuh Naruto, orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan merubah hidupku yang sudah melewati 3 abad, perlahan akupun merebahkan tubuhku. Kupeluk dia dari belakang dan kuletakkan kepalaku di antara leher dan bahunya.

"Gomenne, Naru. Aku sudah kelewatan bicara." Ku kecup pipinya berusaha meraih perhatiannya lagi

Karena dia tidak bergeming dan menunjukkan respon baik maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi, namun belum sempat bangun dari tempat tidur Naruto sudah menarik ujung bajuku

"Jangan pergi." Bisiknya

Aku tersenyum, ternyata dia tidak marah. Syukurlah.

Jujur, selama ini aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan makhluk lemah ini karena itu sulit bagiku menghadapi mereka yang sedang sedih ataupun merajuk.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya?"

"Tidak ada! Lupakan! Ayo kita tidur." Sedikit kesal dengan jawabannya, kubalik paksa tubuh mungil nan kurus itu

"Tidak bisa begitu. Jawab! Atau kau mau aku serang malam ini?"

"Sakit, Gaara! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak bisa. Jawab dulu."

"Aku tidak marah kok. Apa kau masih belum puas dengan jawabanku ini, Gaara?"

"Ada kata tapi yang membuat aku belum puas Naruto…"

"Itu karena kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri. Berarti selama kau merawatku, kau selalu tidur diluar? Lalu aku tidur sendiri disini? Memikirkan hal itu membuat aku sedih, Gaara. Kenapa? Kenapa seakan-akan kau begitu menghindariku? Apa aku hanya menjadi bebanmu? Atau aku hanya sebuah parasit bagimu? Jika memang seperti itu lebih baik dari awal kau tidak usah merawatku." Jelasnya panjang lebar

"…" tanpa berkata apapun aku hanya memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Lepaskan, Gaara. Sesak."

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun tidak akan ku lepaskan."

"Tapi…"

"Sttt… Diamlah. Biarkan aku meresapi kehangatan tubuhmu."

Akhirnya Narutopun menuruti kemauanku. Hampir satu jam aku memeluknya, hingga ku rasakan dia tidak banyak bergerak. Panic dan takut membuatku melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Naruto, kau tid…" sedikit kaget namun lega ketika ku dengar dengkuran halus dari bibir ranum itu

Ku kecup pelan kemudian ku peluk lagi, "Oyasumi, Naruto."

Hari demi hari berganti minggu hingga bulan. Tanpa disadari, sudah 3 bulan Naruto tinggal bersamaku. Kesehatannya sudah kembali normal, berbeda denganku. Semakin lama kekuatanku semakin menurun drastis ditambah tugasku sebagai penjaga hutan mengharuskanku untuk menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ku punya. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap biasa tetapi siluman tanpa Kristal kehidupan sama saja seperti manusia, lemah.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara?" panggil Naruto ketika aku hendak keluar

"Patroli."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai demammu turun."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Mukamu makin pucat. Demammu juga belum turun. Aku baru tahu ternyata siluman juga bisa sakit."

"Hn."

"Sekali ini saja menurutlah padaku Gaara." Pintanya memelas padaku

"Hn." Ku rebahkan kembali badanku diatas tempat tidur dan Naruto menyelimutiku

Yah, mungkin karena hatiku juga telah menjadi tawanannya, maka tak mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan dari kekasih hatiku ini. Kekasih? Iya kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalian heran? Penasaran? Hahahaha… (Author #pegangkipaskertas #plak : Kembali ke benang merah Gaara ⨳ ⨳)

Ehm… Oke, Maaf. Selama tiga bulan tinggal bersama dengan Naruto membuatku merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Makin lama perasaaan ini semakin kuat dan menghangatkan pikiran juga hatiku. Ikatan itu terjadi begitu saja walau tanpa saling mengatakan kami bisa mengerti. Tanpa harus terucap perasaan ini sudah menjadi satu.

Hingga suatu hari, disaat Naruto pergi untuk mencari makanan, ia bertemu dengan beberapa pemuda utusan majikannya yang diperintahkan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Naruto."

"Kalian… Siapa? Mau apa?"

"Kami diutus Tuan Sai untuk kembali ke desa."

"Tidak. Katakan padanya aku sudah berhenti kerja."

"Maaf tapi kami tidak menerima penolakan. Anda harus ikut kami meski harus dengan cara paksa." Orang itu segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk diajak kembali ke desa

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak bisa. Anda jangan melawan dan ikut kami kembali ke desa."

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Naruto menendang orang yang memegang tangannya sehingga ia bisa berlari menuju pondok

"Berhenti! Jangan lari!"

Ketika Naruto sampai didekat pondok, dia melihatku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang.

"Gaara! Tasukete!" sambil terus berlari

"Naru…" aku segera geram ketika melihat beberapa orang asing yang sedang mengejar Naruto

"Kalian, berhenti disitu!" teriakku

"Jangan ikut campur! Kami harus membawa Naruto kembali pada Tuan Sai!" mendengar nama Sai disebut, aku langsung naik darah

Seketika itu juga, ku kerahkan seluruh isi hutan untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Dan ternyata mereka langsung lari ketakutan. Namun, aku terlalu ceroboh hingga aku kembali roboh

"Gaara! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Tidak. aku tidak apa-apa."

"Honto?"

"Iya."

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang siapkan makanan."

"Tidak usah, aku sidah bilang tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi Gaara, kau terlihat pucat dan…"

"Diam! Kalau aku bilang tidak apa-apa berarti tidak apa-apa! Kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhku! Jangan ikut campur dan sok tahu! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" teriakku penuh amarah

"…."

Bodoh, lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan. Dapat ku lihat badannya sedikit bergetar dan kepalanya tertunduk. Mungkin ia berusaha keras menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

"Naru, aku…"

"Kau benar."

"Hah?"

"Kau benar, Gaara. Aku memang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku hanya masalah bagimu. Aku… Aku…"

"Maksudku bukan begitu…Naruto!"

Karena kesal dan kecewa, Naruto segera pergi dari pondok tanpa menyadari bahwa orang-orang tadi masih mengawasinya.

"Gaara Baka! Baka! Baka!" teriak Naruto ketika ia sudah menjauh dari pondok.

Tanpa ia sadari orang-orang tadi membekapnya kemudian mengikat dan memasukkan Naruto ke dalam karung. Aku yang mengejar Nartuo melihat kejadian itu, berusaha untuk mencegah namun karena lemahnya tubuh tanpa Kristal ini membuatku gagal menghentikan mereka.

"Ck! Kusso!"

* * *

Setelah melakukan penangkapan yang bisa dibilang susah-susah gampang, Naruto dibawa kembali ke kediaman Sai, majikannya (#baca:mantan majikan).

"Yo, Naru. Bagaimana petualanganmu selama ini? Penghasilan apa saja yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Sai dengan nada mengejek

"Cih, bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kau dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!" bentak Naruto

"Hoo, begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu untuk menjadi budakku lagi!" mencengkram leher Naruto

CRIIING…

Melihat kalung Naruto, Sai syok.

"Kalung ini…" menyentuh kalung di leher Naruto

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh kalung ini dengan tangan kotormu!"

PLAAAKK!

"Diam! Cepat katakan! Darimana kau dapat kalung ini?!"

"Cuih!"

"Aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu jika kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikan hatimu!"

"Dasar keras kepala! Apa kau tahu kalung apa yang kau pakai?! Itu adalah Kristal legendaris milik siluman penunggu hutan yang amat berharga. Aku kira itu hanya mitos, ternyata benar-benar ada. Yah walaupun memang benar ada tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawannya bahkan membunuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ara jadi kau tidak tahu!? Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan Kristal itu adalah dengan membunuh si pemilik atau meminta pemiliknya untuk mengeluarkan Kristal itu lalu menghitung waktu sampai si pemilik berubah menjadi abu."

"Uso…"

"Saa, cepat ceritakan bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Kristal itu? Apa masih banyak siluman yang hidup di hutan itu?"

Tanpa mendengar ocehan dari majikannya, Naruto yang masih kaget dan syok, jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Sekelebat ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan ku kemudian terlintas bagaikan pemutaran film.

_Flashback…_

"_Kau mau kemana, Gaara?" panggil ku ketika Gaara hendak keluar_

"_Patroli."_

"_Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sampai demammu turun."_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa."_

"_Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Mukamu makin pucat. Demammu juga belum turun. Aku baru tahu ternyata siluman juga bisa sakit."_

"_Hn."_

"_Sekali ini saja menurutlah padaku Gaara." Pintaku memelas pada Gaara_

"_Hn." Gaara merebahkan kembali badannya diatas tempat tidur dan aku menyelimutinya_

_Flashback off…_

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini kepadaku, Gaara?" isaknya sambil terduduk di tanah

"Apa yang kau sesalkan? Cepat serahkan kalung itu!" perintah Sai

"Kau bilang kalung ini berharga bukan?"

"Iya, karena itu kau tak pantas memilikinya. Cepat berikan padaku! Harga jualnya masih diatas 100 juta Yen."

"Tidak."

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Tidak akan aku berikan padamu! Jika kau yang sama denganku saja tidak pantas, maka dia harus kembali ke pemiliknya!" berlari ke arah Gaara yang sedang bertarung melawan anak buah Sai

"Tunggu! Dasar manusia tidak berguna!"

Sementara Sai mengejar Naruto yang sedang menuju ke tempatku berada, Naruto sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Gaara!"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara Naruto berasal, "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!" ia segera memelukku

"Bodoh, aku masih bertarung!"

"Gaara! Awas!" alih-alih memeluk, dia malah menjadi tameng panah yang diluncurkan anak buah Sai itu.

"NARUTO! Kusso!"

Kalap, Gaara yang notabennya sudah kehilangan hampir separuh dari kekuatannya tetap bisa menyapu bersih gerombolan anak buah Sai.

DOOOR!

"Acchhhttt!" Sebuah tembakan diluncurkan Sai padaku yang masih terengah setelah menghadapi anak buahnya.

"Ternyata benar, siluman yang sudah kehilangan kristalnya sangat lemah." Ledek Sai

"Gaa…ra…" dengan terbata Naruto berusaha mendekatiku

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh. Satu manusia, satu siluman. Tidakkah kalian tahu? Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa hidup bahagia bersama."

"Ugh…" ingin sekali aku membantah namun peluru yang bersarang di dada kiriku membuat mulutku tetap bungkam

"Di..am.. manusia seperti kau…tidak akan bisa mengerti!" dengan susah payah Naruto berdiri

"Berdiri saja kau susah payah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" menodongkan pistol ke arah Naruto

"Apa…pun yang…akan ku…lakukan…tidak akan pernah…Ughh…" mencabut panah dari punggung kirinya, "Bisa mengerti…"

Naruto berjalan mendekatiku dengan tertatih-tatih sementara si brengsek Sai tetap menodong pistol

DOOOR!

Sattu tembakan dilepaskan tepat di depan kaki Naruto, namun dia tetap berjalan mendekatiku.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Diam disitu!" teriakku Disaat Naruto sudah hampir dekat padaku

"Jangan bergerak, Naru! Atau kau akan lihat siluman ini mati ditanganku!?" mendengar ancaman dari Sai membekukan gerakan Naruto

"Hoo… rupanya siluman jelek ini sudah menjadi satu kelemahanmu?" ejek Sai

DOOOR! DOOOR!

"AGGHHTT!" teriakku ketika dua timah panas bersarang di pundak dan paha kananku

"GAAARAAA! BIADAB KAU, SAI!" sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari ke arahku meski dengan terengah karena luka di punggungnya

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bo..doh.."

"Kau… Kau lebih bodoh, baka! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semua ini padaku? Kenpa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau akan menjadi abu ketika Kristal ini keluar dari tubuhmu? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, Gaara?" ungkap Naruto sambil terisak

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan kalau aku mengatakan semua itu? Pasti kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja bukan? _LIKE HELL! I don't wanna you die._" Ucapku sembari mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya

"_Me too._ Kalau seperti ini, apa kau pikir aku juga tidak merasakan sakit, Gaara? Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau yang mati?"

"Ehem… Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengirim kalian berdua ke Neraka bersama…"

DOOORR!

"GAARA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… Matilah kalian berdua! Pergilah kalian semua ke neraka bersama-sama." Teriak Sai

"Kau…" Sai menoleh ke asal suara itu

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!" teriakku penuh amarah dan langsung menghempaskannya dengan tanganku yang sudah dipenuhi cakar-cakar panjang

"AGGHHTT!" Sai terhempas hampir 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri

Sementara dalam gendonganku, Naruto terlihat lemah dengan nafas tersengal. Sebelum terkena tembakan dia sudah menjadi tameng untukku. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa dia mengalungkan Kristal milikku sehingga semua luka dan peluruh yang ada di dalam tubuhku hilang.

"Ga…"

"Sssttt… Jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Kalau Kristal ini kau bawa maka kau ak…" aku terdiam saat tangannya menyentuh pipiku

"Gaa…ra… Aku…Sudah…tid…dak…bisa…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Tidak!"

"Ma..afkan…aku…Gaara…A..aku…tidak..bisa..me…nepati…jan..ji..kita…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan janji apapun itu. Aku Cuma ingin kau sembuh. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku, Naru. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucapku sambil menitikkan air mata

Kemudian tangan mungil itu menghapus air mata yang akan jatuh dipipiku, "Ja…ngan…sed..ih…Aku…aku..jan..ji…padamu…di..kehidup…an…selanjutnya…aku…akan…mencintaimu…dan menemukanmu…lebih…dulu… Dakara, na…ka…nai..de…" selepas berbicara dengan susah payah, tangan yang memegang pipiku mulai melemah dan jatuh

"Naru…" kupeluk erat tubuh itu meski ku tahu bahwa tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

"NARUTO! KAMI-SAMA JIKA KAU BENAR-BENAR ADA, KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN PENDERITAAN PADANYA! KENAPA TIDAK KAU BIARKAN KAMI BAHAGIA!"

Awan mendung diatasku seakan menjadi jawaban dari Kami-sama. Dia ikut menangis, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipiku. Ia juga menghapu jejak-jejak darah dari mayat-mayat yang tergeltak disekitarku. Aku tidak peduli. Segera ku bopong tubuh manusia yang sangat aku cintai itu menuju pondok tempat kami bersama selama beberapa bulan ini. Sementara air hujan telah menghanyutkan mayat-mayat itu, termasuk Sai, entah kemana. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa peduli pada apapun lagi. Hanya Naruto. Hanya dia yang ku inginkan untuk hidup lagi tetapi…

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" mendengar teriakanku seisi hutan langsung bergemuruh menjawab kemarahan dan kesedihanku

TBC

* * *

Ehm…

Chibi tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi…

Please review…

#bow m(_ _)m


End file.
